As contemporary society progresses, people spend less time preparing and consuming meals. Fast food provides one option for those who want their meal in a short time ready for consumption; however, many people no longer desire fast food or can not eat it, due to its lack of nutrition and in particular, its high calorie, salt, and fat content.
Prepared foods, such as those appearing in supermarkets, take-out establishments, and the like, while appearing to be home cooked, are typically expensive. Additionally, like fast food, these prepared foods lack nutritional value, and are usually high in calories, salt, and fat. Accordingly, both fast food and prepared foods do not appeal to health conscious consumers.
Health conscious consumers have found some suitability in frozen meals and prepackaged meals, such as those that can be heated in a microwave oven; however, these frozen meals typically mix together all of their contents. Accordingly, when cooked or reheated, some of the contents may be undercooked, while some of the contents may be overcooked. Similarly, room temperature prepackaged meals may suffer partial degradation and discoloration of the components while in storage, and when heated in a microwave oven, the components may also cook unevenly.
To address some of the problems of intermixed frozen meals, a food container for use in a microwave with an internal separator dividing the container into upper and lower compartments was developed. The upper compartment is configured for a food product and the lower for a water or water-containing medium. The separator is a thin perforated sheet that is designed to snap into place with evenly spaced internal lugs. When the food container is placed in the microwave and heated the steam created by the water medium passes through the separator to steam the product. The problem with this food container is that the separator is configured to latch into place for use with the container, thereby inhibiting the availability of the water-containing medium after the food product is steamed.
Therefore a need still exists for an ovenable cooking apparatus that facilitates steam cooking of a food product in microwave ovens and the like, separates the food product from the sauce or liquid used to steam the food product, and allows the consumer to easily access the steamed food product and sauce after cooking.